


Floating Inferno

by Blanxious13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanxious13/pseuds/Blanxious13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you remember what happened the last time you didn't listen to me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating Inferno

Walls and traps and that boy's voice.

Piercing, cutting, loaded yet somehow hollow.

A self-carved statue of his own power.

_"Do you remember"_

A dirty mess and a pirate who felt like filth.

Indistinguishable dirt under Pan's fingernails.

Still he told himself he didn't care.

He always thought he didn't care.

_"You didn't listen"_

He couldn't care.

He wouldn't;

See the walls,

the traps he made with just a voice.

He pierced a hole to cut Killian down from the inside.

To make him feel hollow too.

_"Last time"_

Too many times.

This one had been different.

He didn't listen.

He had started to care.

_"What happened"_

There was a place in Pan's eyes that threatened to tell the truth.

Though it was the only threat that was empty.

He could still see it, floating like it wasn't so hard.

Floating like the boy's soul wasn't made of the jagged rock, that had mocked his heart into exile.

_"To me?"_

The last time he had set the world on fire, he waited until the pirate floated on the sea.

Curious.

To you maybe.

But Killian Jones;

He saw that little truth that threatened endlessly in whispered glancing.

And the time he didn't listen when Pan said to turn away.

He thought perhaps that only he, had eyes that could see a demon crying.


End file.
